Robotique aimant
by Exces
Summary: Après la victoire et le kébab entre amis, Stark invite enfin Banner à visiter ses locaux et à y vivre quelques temps. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'estime, évidemment, et qu'il admire son travail. Pas par simple coup de coeur, oh non, non, sûrement pas...
1. Un premier

**Notes :** Bon. Ce pairing, je ne suis pas la seule à l'apprécier. Le fandom anglais est dedans aussi, alors je sais que ce n'est pas juste une lubie, que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir pensé. Vous avez vu, comme moi, l'estime immédiate qu'a Stark pour Banner ? Leur complicité de potes scientifiques ? La manière qu'a Tony de croire en Hulk sans crainte ? Moi, je crois au Brony (avouez que ce nom est fendard) et je me battrai pour lui ! J'espère que cette première exploration du pairing ne sera pas trop laborieuse. J'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur. _Good luck ! _

**Merci, l'ami**

« Vous ne vous épargnez rien, avec cette tour Stark...bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu autant de technologies nouvelles regroupées en un si petit espace. JARVIS est l'une de vos plus belles créations !

-Je vous remercie, monsieur.

-Shhh, machine de malheur, j'essaie de conclure ! »

Bruce n'entendit pas l'allusion, tout entier pris dans la contemplation de l'espace. C'était...époustouflant. Phénoménale, incroyable ! Le vaisseau du SHIELD avait eu le mérite de lui arracher quelques surprises, pourtant il n'était vraiment rien en comparaison du domaine de son ami.

Il se sentait comme dans le paradis de la technologie et de la recherche. Tout lui semblait immaculé, trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait l'impression d'avoir accès à un savoir encore jamais exploité.

« Et encore, Bruce...tu n'as pas vu mon laboratoire !

-Je sens que je vais en avoir pour mon argent.

-Tiens, j'y penserai la prochaine fois ! Faire payer ceux qui viennent par ici. Loki me devrait un bon paquet de fric après sa petite performance... »

La réplique fit rire Banner. Il aimait bien la spontanéité de Tony. Il était simple et vrai en toute circonstance. Et même si parfois son caractère s'apparentait plus à de la provocation irréfléchie qu'à une assurance certaine, il le préférait à tous les autres.

Pour le simple fait que lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne voyait pas le monstre mais le scientifique. Il était humain dans son regard, il était un égal. Cela faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas traité ainsi tout en ayant conscience de ce qu'il abritait en réalité sous son regard fatigué.

« Tu pourras rester autant qu'il te plaira. Personnellement, je te garderais bien une bonne année, parce que je m'ennuie souvent dans mes locaux sans avoir personne d'autre à qui parler qu'une intelligence artificielle.

-Vous avez mademoiselle Potts.

-Oui, heureusement que je l'ai celle-là...enfin, qu'à seulement 12%. Un caprice très féminin. Elle ne me donne pas plus. Je pense qu'elle aime son petit pouvoir sur moi, ou son indépendance. Elle est très belle, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tout à fait. »

Bruce pensa à la dernière fois qu'une femme s'était intéressé à lui. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Mais il s'y était vite fait, au désintéressement de sa personne. Tout rapport relationnel ne l'importait plus vraiment. Il avait tellement d'autres choses à faire...comme sauver le monde, essayer de réparer ses erreurs et tenter de vivre un peu plus correctement avec le monstre qui faisait quotidiennement les cent pas dans sa tête.

Il n'était même pas jaloux du rapport privilégié qu'entretenaient ceux qui s'aimaient. Chacun avait ses propres besoins, l'amour n'en faisait simplement plus parti pour lui. Alors il était heureux pour les autres, ça le faisait sourire de les voir se bécoter dans leur niaiserie insouciante.

Il avait simplement fini par y être indifférent. Il avait trop de tension dans le corps pour donner de l'importance au superficiel.

« Tony...si vous deviez choisir entre une découverte qui changerait le monde et l'amour de miss Pepper, que choisiriez-vous ?

-Quoi ? Bon sang, c'est pas des choses à demander, ça !

-Oh, je...pardon, je ne voulais pas être importun. Je pensais juste...je voulais savoir si, vous et moi, nous pensions la même chose sur la question. C'était stupide, excusez-moi. »

Tony grogna, vexé. Non mais je vous jure ! Il se faisait un nouvel ami qui s'intéressait plus à sa vie sentimentale qu'à ses petits bijoux ! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené ici. Il voulait l'éblouir, lui offrir le meilleur et parler des nuits entières dans une langue que seuls les génies connaissent.

Et non pas causer de sa petite-amie et des questions existentielles rapportées à leur relation. C'était vraiment mesquin.

« Bruce, c'est rude.

-Je suis désolé. Je pensais simplement...eh bien, que nous étions devenus comme...amis. Vous savez, cela fait un moment qu'on ne m'a pas estimé pour autre chose que ce que je ne suis pas. Je veux dire...je vous fais confiance et vous croyez en moi. Pas en la chose verte que j'ai dans le sang. Alors, bêtement...j'ai cru que je pouvais me permettre ce genre de familiarités. Je vous demande de m'excuser.

-Oh, ça va, ça va ! Ne dramatise pas tout. C'était...singulier. Voilà. L'approche était unique. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, après tout, au moins, on s'évite les commodités ! Ha ha, Banner, tu es vraiment un spécimen fascinant. Je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Eh bien...merci ?

-Pas de quoi, l'ami. C'est sympathique d'avoir quelqu'un d'assez surprenant pour vous changer les idées. De plus, tu es brillant dans ton domaine. J'ai réellement besoin de toi dans mes recherches. D'un coup d'œil neuf et d'un point de vue pertinent. Tu es un peu ce qui manquait à mon labo, ha ha ! »

Bruce ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre la déclaration. C'était...gentil, à n'en pas douter.

Mais avant tout tendancieux. Lui avait tenté de minimiser leur relation en lui rappelant celle qui comptait le plus dans sa vie d'homme, et voilà que l'autre lui rappelait combien il avait pris la même importance en seulement quelques jours.

C'était fou.

« Vous exagérez, Stark.

-La démesure, ça me connait ! Mais je suis sincère, Banner. Vraiment. Alors prend tes aises, fais-toi ta petite place : cette tour est maintenant autant la tienne que la mienne. Et un peu celles des autres vengeurs. Mais bon, ça ne compte pas tout à fait.

-Hmm, cette bienveillance est extrêmement bienvenue mais...je ne pense pas que ce soit non plus une bonne idée que je reste longtemps. Vous savez, le Hulk, tout ça...mes recherches peuvent se faire ailleurs. Je peux travailler avec le minimum. »

Banner cherchait délibérément à fuir. Il savait à quoi il s'aventurait avec le fauve Stark, il savait ce qu'il voulait réellement de lui : dans le vaisseau, déjà, il avait senti naître entre eux ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

Une fascination mutuelle...une attraction étrange, une admiration peu salutaire. Ils avaient chacun leur vie et leurs préoccupations.

« Tes capacités hors du commun méritent le meilleur. Je ne tolérais pas que tu vives dans la misère par simple état d'âme. C'est une sorte d'égoïsme que de vivre loin de tout quand on a la capacité de changer la moitié des vérités du monde. »

Mais une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'univers l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus s'ignorer. Ils souffraient tous les deux d'une peine que l'autre comprenait et vivait au quotidien. En plus d'une connaissance équivalente sur les plus grands sujets de science, ils étaient humains de la même manière.

« Ne te fais pas prier, Bruce. Reste. Tout simplement. Ne te prends pas la tête. Et puis, j'ai de quoi justifier ta présence ici auprès de Fury : nous allons bosser sur un moyen de te mettre en résonance avec le Hulk. Lors de ta dernière transformation, j'ai noté un meilleur contrôle. Après tout, tu étais de notre côté, ce qui atteste d'une conscience contrôlée. »

Forts mais luttant chaque seconde contre ce qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Tony avait su contrôler le danger, Banner s'y était refusé.

« On va y arriver. A deux, bon sang, rien ne peut nous résister ! Déjà que je dominais tout New York à moi seul, avec toi auprès de moi, je ne vais plus craindre aucun échec. »

Tony ne voulait pas juste l'aider. Il le voulait tout simplement. Le faux-semblant avait été si transparent que personne ne se formalisa de le voir partir à ses côtés à la fin de la grande bataille. C'était établi.

Ils étaient dès à présent des inséparables, dans l'idée comme le ressenti.

« Très bien, Tony, je reste. Je ne sais pas pour combien de tant. Mais au moindre signe d'agitation ou de perdre de contrôle...

-Une demie centaine de soldats armés débarquera pour t'immobiliser. Nous sommes continuellement surveillés, Bruce. Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux ajouter à mon planning la construction d'une cage adaptée à ton petit ami. Sait-on jamais, ça pourrait te retenir de tout lâcher rien qu'en pensant à cette nouvelle boîte.

-...c'est à méditer. Je ne sais pas. On verra bien selon l'évolution.

-L'évolution de quoi ?

-À votre avis ?

-Bruce, si je devais réellement faire un choix, ce serait la découverte avant Pepper. Dieu m'en préserve, j'aime cette femme, mais je vis pour ce que je crée. Le cap'taine pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je sacrifierais beaucoup pour le bien. Alors pour cette évolution-là, ce _nous_ en suspension, Bruce, laissons faire les choses, pas besoin d'ébullition. »

Tony sentait bien qu'il était peu convaincant dans le discours. Il estimait ce gars d'une manière sans précédent, seulement il ne savait pas encore comment se placer vis-à-vis de tout ça. Enfin, en quelques sortes, si, mais ce n'était pas tolérable sans résultats positifs au préalable.

Il comptait mettre la main sur lui, ô oui qu'il comptait le faire sien. Tâchait à savoir comment. Il ne fallait ni brusquer Banner ni s'embarquer dans une fausse petite passion.

Après tout, ce pouvait être seulement l'admiration qui parlait.

« Et ce laboratoire, vous me le montrez ?

-Avant ou après la visite de vos appartements personnels, monsieur Banner ?

-JARDIS, shhh ! On ne t'a rien demandé, va-t'en.

-J'essayais seulement d'aider monsieur. »

Le sous-entendu fit rire Bruce. Il se sentait bien, enfin désiré pour ce qu'il était. Et le naturel dans lequel il vivait à présent, sans besoin ni de se cacher ni de simuler, le faisait se rendre vivant. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti vivre comme ça.

Quant à l'optique d'une relation privilégiée...tout restait encore à être exploité. Mais on ne dit pas non à l'inconnu quand on se sait surdoué.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite de ça. Je pensais en faire une suite. Merci d'avoir lu, peut-être commenté. Bonne journée !


	2. mais certain

**Notes :** Je vous ai écouté mes amours, voilà la suite. Je suis ravie de l'enthousiasme qu'amène le Brony sur le fandom ! Croyons en nos deux petits amours. Loki est fantastique, oui, très attendrissant dans ses prises de bec avec Thor. Et Steeve a un bon boule. Mais Bruce et Tony...c'est une mini révolution. C'est un monde à conquérir ! _Good luck !_

**Highway to Hell, honey**

« Tu écoutes toujours du AC/DC quand tu travailles ?

-La plupart du temps, yep.

-Je ne pourrais pas, personnellement. La musique est assourdissante, elle m'empêcherait de réfléchir.

-Petite nature !

-Tout ne le monde n'a pas ton tempérament enflammé, Stark. »

Le dénommé eut un frisson dans son sourire. Il adorait quand Bruce mêlait autorité et intimité : il avait fini par le tutoyer mais l'appelait le plus souvent par son nom de famille. La formule était une merveille et il se sentait toujours un peu excité par sa manière de lui causer. Il avait comme l'impression de flasher sur son professeur particulier sans que lui n'en sache rien.

Il allait finir avec de vieux fétichismes, à la longue.

« Donc tu bosses toujours en silence, toi ? Bercé par les bruits de criquets et toute la clique de mère Nature ?

-Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est vrai qu'une bonne musique permet de se couper du monde et de réfléchir plus clairement. Disons que je suis plus Louis Armstrong que Metallica.

-Et tu le vis bien, Banner ?

-Il faut croire. »

Le rire fut partagé de bon cœur.

« Tu t'entendrais à coup sûr très bien avec papy America ! Il a peut-être même serré les mains de tes idoles.

-Arrête donc d'embêter ce pauvre garçon. Il est encore assez troublé par le nouveau millénaire pour en rajouter une couche.

-_Les voitures ne volent pas ? Le mariage...gay ? Votre président est noir ? _Ce mec est une plaisanterie sur pattes. Je n'arrive même plus à me moquer de lui tellement il y a à dire. Il est excellent !

-Ne sois pas si mauvaise langue. Il est extrêmement gentil. Trop patriote, c'est certain, mais au vue de sa situation, il le prend plutôt bien.

-Il a du potentiel en combinaison.

-Sûrement plus que moi. »

Tony ne releva même pas la pique. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir là, oh non, pas cette fois-ci. Il avait assez fait d'allusions sur son petit postérieur de tous les diables pour que Banner puisse engager sans soucis une démarche de procès pour harcèlement sexuel. Le doc lui disait ça pour le taquiner et tester ses limites.

Bruce adorait jouer au bon gars timide qui ne sait pas grand chose sur à peu près tout. Alors qu'en réalité, il connaissait mieux que tout le monde ce que les autres cachaient comme vilains petits secrets. Il était assez mauvais en son genre.

Quitte à jouer bas, Stark se sentit d'attaque à pousser le caprice jusqu'aux confessions intimes. Il se sentait l'âme tendre, aujourd'hui.

« Hey, Banner...quand tu m'as rattrapé du plongeon de suicidé, c'était sous ta volonté ou celle du Hulk ?

-Hmmm...joker.

-Fais pas ta mijaurée ! Je ne me moquerai pas, promis !

-Disons que l'Autre a un faible pour toi. »

Tony en perdit sa moue mesquine. Lui qui pensait obtenir ce qu'il voulait...c'était une frappe de maître dans sa face princière. Il était déçu et vexé. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'instaurer une bonne ambiance en lui tendant la perche !

Ça lui apprendrait à flirter avec l'imprenable.

« Mais on peut dire qu'il n'est pas aussi épris que moi. »

Oh le retournement d'esprit magnifique ! Ouh la farce splendide ! Banner n'avait plus rien à envier à la ruse de Loki après ce coup de génie. Il avait offert à Tony un tour de grand huit payé à ses frais. La bonne affaire ! Il lui avait donné une jolie leçon et de la plus belle des façons.

« ...tu m'as fait peur, Bruce.

-C'était plus facile de t'avouer ça après t'avoir fait croire que le Hulk en avait après toi.

-Bah ! Il a son charme aussi dans le genre gros gabarit viril. Pas de sentimentalisme superflu, avec lui. »

Il tendait de lui rendre la pareille mais cela sonnait bancal. Le jeu commençait à perdre son rythme : ils n'avaient plus grand chose à cacher. Alors quitte à parler, autant se laisser tenter aux petites vérités.

« Mais il n'a pas mon intelligence, Tony.

-J'ai l'espérance qu'un jour il compose une phrase grammaticalement correcte.

-Ni mon répondant.

-Ses poings sont assez convaincants.

-Ni mon manque incorrigible de confiance en moi.

-C'est vrai que j'aime te rappeler à tout va combien tu es meilleur que tout le monde.

-Après, si tu es plus attaché au vert...

-Je m'en passerai en t'achetant des caleçons gazon. Tu sais que j'ai trouvé un cocktail Hulk sur internet ? »

L'échange partait en non-sens parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer les choses, pas encore ni trop vite. Ils voulaient encore savourer la rivalité du plus fier avant de ne se laisser tomber dans la tendresse, inéluctablement.

Ils étaient taquins jusqu'au bout juste pour le plaisir d'amollir l'autre.

« Pepper est au travail ?

-Outch.

-Elle revient dans quoi ? Une heure ? Deux ?

-Tu viens de casser tout l'effet en me ramenant à elle.

-Je veux seulement que tu saisisses à quoi tu renonces dans l'histoire, Stark.

-C'est qu'il commence à mordre, le Banner...tu vas finir par t'énerver ?

-Ne me tente pas. »

La tension montait, les regards se faisaient plus méchants. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, agressifs. Méfiants. Attirés, surtout, et bouillant d'une frustration datant de maintenant un demi mois.

La réserve allait prendre fin dans très peu de temps. Peut-être même plus vite que ce qui était prévu au programme parce que le faux-semblant ne tenait déjà plus quand ils se regardaient vraiment.

« Incontrôlable.

-À d'autres.

-Prends garde à toi, Banner, je peux vite virer mauvais joueur.

-Tu as la meilleure paire de cartes en main alors ne fais pas dans la modestie inutile. »

La lutte devenait risible. C'était comme s'ils jouaient pour un public invisible, prêtant plus attention aux apparences qu'aux sentiments. JARVIS, impassible, ne se donna pas la peine d'applaudir la représentation.

Les humains étaient vraiment curieux.

« On parie que tu mets tapis au prochain coup ?

-Que je te mets au tapis, oh oui, Banner. Volontiers. »

Malgré sa récente prise de caractère, Bruce ne put retenir son embarras de colorer ses joues piquées de barbe. Tony restait le roi incontesté de l'implicite déplacé.

Et il adorait ça, sans se l'avouer.

« Tu ne joues pas loyal.

-Vraiment ? Tu admettrais donc ta défaite, Banner ?

-Oui. »

La réponse fit mouche. Toute l'électricité des épidermes en alerte retomba, engourdie tout d'une traite. L'attaque directe n'avait encore jamais été exploitée et bon Dieu qu'elle était efficace.

« Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu. Bruce, c'est toi qui a gagné. »

Il ne s'attendait pas aux félicitations. Mais il fit avec, sans ajouter qu'il aurait préféré toute autre chose qu'une accolade comme récompense.

Alors quand Tony retourna à son plan de travail, il s'engagea à quitter le labo pour retrouver ses propres recherches, un peu penaud mais résolu.

« Attends, attends ! Où tu pars comme ça ? Reviens par ici ! »

Il fallait bien une dernière pirouette pour glorifier le grand final. Il l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa. Tout simplement, sans passion ni hésitation. Juste lèvres contre lèvres, quand on veut seulement sentir quelqu'un contre soi parce qu'on le veut avec respect.

Bruce fut quelques peu abasourdi de la dernière tactique de l'ennemi.

« C'était...inattendu.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes bien. »

Il hocha la tête et ressortit, encore un peu sonné, et puis heureux surtout.

Tony, fier de l'effet, souriait comme un idiot sur ses joujoux en cours de fabrication. JARVIS pointa le coup de sa ferraillerie, le questionnant dans rien dire sur le devenir de cette relation.

« Efface la bande de surveillance de cette après-midi. » L'ordre n'était pas sévère. Il était peu sérieux, en un sens. « Du moins, fais en sorte que miss Potts ne puisse pas tomber dessus.

-Bien, monsieur. »

Il n'en était même pas honteux puisque personne n'était encore blessé. Restait à jouer malin pour s'en sortir sans gros dégâts.

* * *

Allez, on se retrouve pour un troisième chapitre ? A vous de me dire, les chéris. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, sûrement commenté. Zoubis !


	3. petit flirt

**Notes **: Pour ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher des personnages plutôt que de rester dans une superficialité tranquille. Le léger, c'est bon à lire. Mais je voulais creuser un peu le perso' de Banner parce qu'il me passionne. Voilà. Je l'aime. Je suis certaine que des milliers de fans ont déjà disséqué (bien ou mal) le cas d'Iron man : quant à celui du Hulk, c'est beaucoup moins sûr. J'espère que mon entrée en matière ne sera pas trop bancale. J'ai tenté d'y placer le plus de vraisemblance possible, avec sources et chronologies des deux héros à l'appui. J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre, même si plus sérieux. _Good luck !_

**Il n'avait de comblé que la volonté de l'être**

Les verres claquèrent d'un seul ton contre la table du labo, posés entre quelques boulons et un tournevis, tentative pauvre mais touchante de romantisme dans un lieu bien masculin. L'odeur de vin parfumait déjà tout l'espace, même si bien moins présente que celle d'huile et de métal humide. L'atmosphère était douce et intime. On y avait l'âme de tout se dire, bercé par une lumière si peu prononcée qu'elle en touchait les visages sans en dessiner vraiment les contours.

En tête-à-tête, Tony et Bruce se permettaient un petit apéro de minuit, crevés de leur journée de recherches et désireux de se retrouver un peu. Car ils avaient eu beau se rapprocher dans le courant des derniers jours, ils n'en étaient pas moins passionnés par leurs études respectives. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux de nature bien solitaire. Ainsi donc, chacun avait son indépendance dans son bureau et la nuit, à heure pleine, ils se retrouvaient souvent pour parler un peu avant de trouver l'aurore à la fenêtre.

Ce soir était différent des autres car Bruce ne souriait pas à la vue des yeux taquins de Stark. Il ne touchait pas à son verre. Il ne cherchait pas l'attention ni l'assurance d'être désiré.

Il était ailleurs et semblait renversé. Détruit.

« Je ne veux pas le faire disparaître. »

Tony n'aima pas le timbre de son voix cassée. Mais il n'en dit rien et l'invita à continuer, rassuré en un sens qu'il lui parle enfin de lui. Il n'avait jamais connu avant Banner de gars aussi renfermé et mal à l'aise avec lui-même.

« Et pourtant...je l'ai méprisé pendant des années. Je l'ai renié. Je ne voulais pas faire affaire à lui. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il faisait partie de moi. Seulement...depuis tout gamin déjà, je le sentais grandir en moi. Je l'ai vu prendre une ampleur que j'ai toujours rejetée. Je n'ai jamais voulu accepter son existence alors qu'il a toujours été là, au fond, prêt à tout détruire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Banner ?

-J'ai toujours eu l'intime conviction que le Hulk n'était pas apparu lors de l'accident avec la bombe G, mais que l'incident avait seulement permis son expression. Il m'a toujours été familier, ce sentiment de colère non exprimée. J'ai toujours exécré l'idée d'être hors de moi. Alors quand les rayons gamma m'ont transpercé...il a tenté sa chance et s'est enfin libéré. Il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie sans s'en rendre compte : il voulait seulement sortir et vivre au grand jour. C'est un élément toxique datant de mes premiers jours.

-Attends, Banner...tu es en train de me dire que tu sentais le Hulk bien avant ton irradiation ?

-En quelques sortes, oui. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nom, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Je le ressentais simplement. Pour moi, c'était quasi une maladie que de laisser place à la rage. Je tâchais de rester calme en toute circonstance car j'avais peur de ce que pouvaient produire de grands sentiments.

-Traumatisme de gamin. »

Bruce hocha la tête. Il fixait son verre plein plus que toute autre chose. Il se sentait honteux mais il se sentait plus léger aussi. Il n'avait encore jamais exprimé ce genre de craintes à quiconque, même pas à Rick*, car même si étant son meilleur ami, il n'aurait pas compris, l'aurait déchargé de cet état de conscience sans en comprendre les fondements.

Quand il parlait de malheurs avec Stark, il savait que ses propos donnaient sens à quelque chose. Cet homme face à lui comprenait ce qu'était de chercher un équilibre avec un corps étranger dans la poitrine. Il avait eu ses démons aussi.

Ainsi il ne craignait ni une compassion affligeante ni une trop grande rudesse. Il savait que ces maux trouveraient un aboutissement dans cet égal.

« J'ai vu un père se laisser consumer par une haine incontrôlable. Il me détestait. Il était autodestructeur, brisé par une jalousie infondée et un problème d'alcoolisme. Il me haïssait d'attirer l'attention de ma mère. Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? J'aimais mes parents comme tout gamin normal. Alors j'ai vécu dans la crainte de m'exprimer et de mal faire les choses. Me mettre en colère...me renvoyait à lui. Et je ne voulais pas devenir ce genre d'adulte.

-Il te dégoûtait.

-Bien sûr, oui, mais étant mon père, je me suis dit que le problème venait de moi, tout naturellement. Alors j'ai vécu tout de l'intérieur en tâchant de ne surtout rien laisser filer à l'extérieur. Je n'ai jamais vécu pleinement jusqu'au présent, j'ai très rarement exprimer mes vrais points de vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que j'ai rencontré très peu de personnes comme toi qui me laissent le droit à la parole et à la pensée sur autre chose que les rayons gamma.

-Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, Bruce, mais je connais ce sentiment.

-Je le sais. Ton moyen de défense est une assurance outrageante. Mon opposé, en somme, mais qui repose sur un même mal-être. Nous sommes tout sauf comme les autres.

-C'est vrai.

-Thor est un dieu, Natacha une jeune femme forte mais sans super pouvoir, Clint travaille sur un don, Steve est génétiquement modifié mais d'une manière_ positive_. À côté il y a toi, Tony, avec un cœur qui a failli te tuer avant que tu ne le reconstitues en vibranium*. Et puis j'interviens, Hulk, la créature verte dont tout le monde à peur, symbole du dysfonctionnement scientifique et des monstres de foire. Il faut que j'arrive à trouver ce juste milieu que tu as atteint avec ton réacteur ARC, je dois trouver ma manière à moi de contrôler ce qui me tue et en faire une force.

-On va y arriver, Bruce. Je te le promets. JARVIS a déjà trouvé dans ta composition moléculaire un élément plausiblement stabilisable qui te permettrait de contrôler la bête tout en lui laissant le droit de ne pas se réguler. Il faut simplement te mettre en résonance avec lui. On y est presque. »

Il avait pris le visage de Banner entre ses grandes mains sèches, il le regardait dans les yeux et cherchait à lui faire comprendre le plus important. _Je suis là, ne laisse plus tomber, les autres ne comprenaient pas, je suis celui qui te fallait pour aller de l'avant_. Mais comment dire ça sans se décrédibiliser ? Il le fixait et cherchait à savoir ce que Bruce voulait.

Alors quand il se pencha légèrement pour mieux apprécier la pression de sa peau contre sa joue, Tony s'avança et l'embrassa, assez rapidement pour que rien ne soit dit après mais à l'allure parfaite pour que le message soit correctement délivré.

« Il faudrait que je me décide à l'accepter. » Admit Bruce. « Je suis continuellement en colère mais surtout contre lui. Je le déteste de me forcer à montrer ce que je ne voulais pas. »

Les mains de Tony glissèrent de sa mâchoire tout le long de son torse, appréciant en caresses le corps sous le tissu. Elles finirent leur course sur la table, entre les deux verres, sur la paume ouverte de Banner.

« Il va falloir, oui. Il fait partie de toi, il fait partie de tout le monde. Nous sommes tous en colère contre quelque chose. Même si pour les autres, ce n'est pas manifesté par un énorme géant couleur herbe, l'idée reste semblable. C'est ton fardeau. À toi d'en faire ton pouvoir et de retrouver la confiance des autres. Tu t'es interdit trop longtemps d'être complètement qui tu es.

-Mais comment faire ? Comment ? Ça me semble être la chose la plus impossible au monde.

-C'est ce que pensaient les gars noirs des sixties. C'est ce que pensaient les femmes pour leur droit de vote. Sois la révolution de notre millénaire, prouve à tous que tu es aussi humain que n'importe qui d'autre. »

C'est un regard larmoyant qui se posa sur Tony, deux beaux yeux gris pleins de larmes et de reconnaissance.

Il avait trouvé les mots les plus justes pour le décider et lui redonner confiance en lui-même. Il avait su comment lui dire ce qu'il allait devoir endurer tout en lui promettant une fin glorieuse. Il venait de donner de l'importance à son existence alors qu'il croyait cela improbable il y a de ça à peine une heure. Il avait l'impression de lui devoir tout mais ne s'en formalisait pas.

« Et puis, tu vas pouvoir compter sur moi pour te retirer le revolver des mains quand la pression sera trop lourde, tout comme j'ai eu mon ami James pour me retirer des centaines et des centaines de bouteille de whisky de la bouche.

-Tu as été...?

-Alcoolique jusque dans l'excès. J'en avais le foie multicolore ! Des femmes me sont tombées entre les bras que je ne me souviens même plus de la tendresse de leur chair. Je vivais dans le flou pour oublier les morts, les sacrifices, mon devoir et mes responsabilités. C'était le bout du rouleau, le moment black out où j'ai tenté aussi de me faire griller la cervelle.

-Alors je ne te laisserai pas mon revolver.

-Oh, c'était une image. Moi, je me suis retiré le réacteur du poitrail. Mais au bord de la mort, je l'ai remis, dans un éclair de raison. Il y a eu d'autres moments forts où ce furent des overdoses et des comas éthyliques. Enfin, ce n'était pas glorieux, mais ce genre de déboires aident aussi à reprendre pied : une fois bien conscient de mon état pitoyable, j'ai relevé la tête, pensé à mon père. J'ai trouvé l'espérance ailleurs et j'ai découvert ma propre solution à mes propres problèmes. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne la vie.

-Avec des hauts et des bas ?

-C'est un combat permanent. Des fois tu bats de l'aile, des fois tu conquiers, mais tu ne perds ni ne gagnes tout à fait. C'est frustrant, mais une fois assimilé, c'est ce qui donne ce goût de préciosité aux choses. Par exemple, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir vu en colère ni d'avoir du affronter le Hulk rien que parce que je peux maintenant partager avec toi une bonne bouteille de vin tout en te parlant de mes plus horribles secrets. C'est con la vie. Tout con.

-Avec toi, tout semble plus simple.

-Formule Stark à votre service ! »

Bruce retrouva son sourire. Tony l'en gratifia d'un éclat de rire, si fier d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de son importance et de la nécessité de compter sur autrui.

Ils avaient fait un énorme pas en avant dans leur relation, ils venaient de se trouver l'un en l'autre autant un frère qu'une moitié compréhensive. C'aurait pu déboucher sur une bromance fusionnelle, mais la cohésion des deux êtres avaient été trop fortes pour se limiter dans l'échange : ils avaient besoin de tout venant de l'autre. Ils s'étaient plus trouvés qu'appris à se connaître pour s'adorer ainsi.

Banner rejoignit Tony de l'autre bout de la table et, à sa hauteur, engagea un baiser. Il était plus demandeur que tout à l'heure, plus passionné aussi, soudain avide de s'approprier cet homme qui faisait le sentir plus unique qu'étranger.

Il aurait tout fait en cet instant pour le remercier. Mais incapable de mots ou d'actes assez parlants, il se contenta d'un baiser de fin du monde. Cela avait tout de même le mérite de faire tourner les sangs plus ardemment.

Il regarda Stark une fois à bout de souffle. Il en dévora les traits. Il détestait l'excentricité de sa barbe mais l'aimait parce que c'était lui qui la portait, il était gêné des cernes qui encerclaient ses yeux encore si jeunes et était touché par la dureté des lignes qui couraient sur sa peau déjà bien abîmée.

Il voyait son passé tout écrit sur son visage. C'était fascinant.

« ...tu en as parlé à Pepper ? De nous ?

-Pas encore. Je vais y venir, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, elle mérite bien mieux que moi. Et je crois que mon chauffeur a un faible pour elle.

-Happy* ?

-Lui-même. Et il est assez beau garçon pour me remplacer auprès d'elle ! Enfin, disons qu'il est suffisant gentil pour lui faire oublier mes sarcasmes et petits caprices.

-Tu es certain de ce que tu fais ? Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engage dans quelque chose d'instable, Tony.

-Ne te prends pas la tête, je ne te demande pas en mariage et je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve collés nuit et jour, noyés d'amour et de miel. Mais je sais que si je tiens à quelqu'un, en cet instant, c'est bien à toi. Pepper n'a pas à attendre que je me décide. Elle trouvera un bonheur ailleurs, elle ne pouvait de toute manière pas l'avoir avec moi. Le trip super héros lui passera bien.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un mauvais effet sur ta vie.

-Ne sois pas idiot. Tout n'allait pas entre elle et moi. Et puis, elle voulait des enfants. Très peu pour moi ! Maintenant, il est temps de dormir et d'arrêter de se créer des soucis inutiles. Demain, on comparera nos résultats d'analyse et on montera des hypothèses d'approche au problème. Avec un peu de chance, on montera une simulation du traitement et on essaiera ça dans le mois ! »

Bruce était enchanté par la manière qu'avait Tony de se simplifier la vie. Il voulait vivre pareil, il voulait apprendre à être heureux comme lui.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Tony...

-Quoi ? Trop direct ?

-Ton lit est une place.

-Bah ! J'aime les challenges ! »

La nuit fut bien plus joyeuse après ça.

* * *

***Rick Jones** est le meilleur ami de Bruce. C'est un peu à cause de lui qu'il a été irradié, mais après ils sont devenus bien proches et quasi inséparables. On le retrouve souvent dans les aventures de Hulk.

*Le **Vibranium**, c'est le métal qui a servi pour construire le bouclier de Captain America. Le truc, c'est que dans Iron man 2, ils ne disent pas quelle nouvelle énergie il utilise pour son nouveau cœur, le substitut au Palladium. Donc bon, j'ai fait mes recherches et choisi l'hypothèse qui me plaisait le plus. Sinon il y avait l'Adamantium, élément primaire injecté à Wolverine. À votre bonne guise, les amis.

***Happy** existe réellement dans l'histoire d'Iron man. Vous savez, le chauffeur dans Iron man 2. En tout cas, dans le comic, Pepper et lui se connaissent un peu plus quand dans le film et s'apprécient. Et je ne spoilerai pas plus pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

Je vous aime, sincèrement. Désolé s'il y a des fautes, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
